


JoJo: Hunger Games Edition

by epic_gamer_kakles



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: 4, Character Death, Gen, Help, Picking Flowers, Trees, a mess, drama???????????, i honestly dont know how to tag this, romance??????????, sex pistols no. 4, steely dan???????????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epic_gamer_kakles/pseuds/epic_gamer_kakles
Summary: Some people from both universes end up in a bloodshedding competition, filled with "drama"! "friendship"! and dangerous situations concerning Giorno Giovanna.





	1. The Bloodbath

**Author's Note:**

> I am so, so sorry.  
> I did this on a hunger games simulator.  
> First chapter is a bit short.

The cornucopia sounded, echoing throughout the arena. Hol Horse rushed forwards, before grabbing a shield off the top and rapidly retreating, followed by Pucci, Midler, Diavolo, Speedwagon, Jolyne and Jotaro. Arm in arm, Mista and Giorno “hurried” forwards. This was because Mista was absolutely terrified of Sex Pistols No. 4, his own creation. They grabbed a sword and a trident respectively.

 

While this was going on, Josuke had clambered into the giant horn. He had thought he would be safe, but after a short period of time, DIO, an absolutely terrifying individual, discovered him. He knew he only had two options: fight or flight. He chose the first one. He drove his fist into DIO’s stomach, causing him to fall off the cornucopia, and to his death. 

 

Meanwhile, Alessi was scrabbling around at the bottom and discovered a sickle. At the same time, Kars discovered a 12-inch knife, which he wasted no time driving into Kakyoin’s turned back. Together, the other Dio, Johnny and Joseph had discovered a small pond, but alas, alliances do not last and Dio shoved Joseph in, with Johnny holding him underneath, fatally drowning him.

 

At the base of the giant horn, there were various bags. Yasuho claimed one, thinking she was now safer. But, a bolt of pain shot across her scalp, as a tall man, Steely Dan yanked on her hair, the unusual pain intensifying until she was forced to give up the bag. A similar situation was occurring with Kira and Jonathan, Kira’s creepy demeanour making JoJo want to retreat. But there was some peace, as Gappy and Funny Valentine took a bag, and retreated into individual secluded areas, as the initial bloodbath faded away, as the start of the first day drew near.


	2. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The death rate slows down, and some alliances are formed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a much longer chapter. it's not so bad... right???

Johnny had wasted no time in pursuing higher ground, though how he did so is unknown, he was the only one to follow this (reasonable) course of action. In a bid for a peaceful moment, Jonathan and Mista decide to pick flowers. The entire concept of a “Hunger Games” made JoJo very uncomfortable, but Mista, on the contrary, didn’t mind.

 

Speedwagon, unknowingly followed by Josuke, found a small river. Speedwagon took note of this, as it could be useful later, and makes his leave. Josuke however, lingers and starts to fish. He glances at his reflection and feels a sort of guilt. He remembers Angelo’s words about being a killer, and the guilt intensifies. 

 

It was a short while later that a couple of sponsored packages arrived, one for Jolyne, and one for Gappy. Each one felt grateful, as this could well give them an edge over the others. However, this first day wasn’t going so well for some people. Funny Valentine and Sex Pistols No. 4 were sat at opposite ends of the same small cave, staring at each other. Maybe it was the situation they had been placed in, but they both felt like they were unravelling slightly.

 

In the centre of the arena, was a large tree. Giorno had snapped off twigs and stripped some bark, and managed to craft a slingshot- he was now building up a collection of weapons, it would seem. Yasuho had had an idea: she would climb up high in the tree and hide there. She was getting on okay, but then, alas! He hand slid, and she tumbled down. She caught herself, but not before obtaining a long gash in her side. She took off a sock to try and quench the bleeding. As she was falling, she had snapped off a branch, leaving one end lethally sharp. Unfortunately for Pucci, Kira found it and made the decision to drive it into his chest.

 

Jotaro had built up quite the camp, all on his own, but it was not going to last, which he should have realised. Whilst he was out exploring, it was raided by Hol Horse, Alessi and Midler, who were lead by Diavolo, who wouldn’t have had it any other way. It was quite the blow to Jotaro when he found out. Steely Dan had remained solitary, retiring up a tree as darkness fell. Nearby, Kars had found Dio and decided to tend to his multiple wounds.

 

**************************

 

When darkness had completely fallen, there was a lull in activity as the dead were honoured. A cannon ran out in the night, four shots, one for each fallen tribute. With each one, a hologram of them and their name glowed, visible to all:

 

DIO

Noriaki Kakyoin

Joseph Joestar

Enrico Pucci

 

There was a silence, lasting a considerable amount of time before the calm was shattered once again.

 

***************************

Alessi, who desired to survive, at least through the night, remained alone, and hummed quietly to himself, in a bid to calm himself.  Nearby, but all 3 alone, Midler, Jolyne and Josuke hear this melody. Josuke slowly drifts into a troubled sleep, as Midler and Jolyne stare at the starry night sky, each filled with a mixture of regrets and fears.

 

Gappy saw Kars and Dio and decided he wanted to join them. This greatly annoyed Dio; he refused to share with a Joestar. In his absence, Kars and Gappy discussed those left alive. Shortly after taking his leave, he runs into Speedwagon, Hol Horse and Johnny, who reminded him of Jonathan, in a way. He was just about to move on when Johnny placed his hands around his neck and asked him to kill either Speedwagon or Hol Horse, or he himself would be killed. For Dio, this was an easy decision. He knew Speedwagon had been allied with Jonathan, whilst Hol Horse had been one of his own. He swiftly ended the former’s life, running away, a creeping feeling following him.

 

In the distance, there is a fire, which could be seen by Mista, Steely Dan and Valentine. It did not bother Dan or Mista, but this nags at Valentine’s already frayed nerves, keeping him awake all night. This was also causing problems for Giorno, whom it was distracting, whilst he was trying to treat a particularly irritating infection. Kira was doing a similar thing. Rather ironically, whilst he was attacking Pucci, the branch had grated away the skin on his hands, leaving them red and raw. He was painstakingly bandaging them with bits of his Killer Queen patterned tie, which he was slightly sad to lose. It annoyed him; this was the complete opposite of the quiet life which he so desired. 

 

Diavolo had been running ever since the bloodbath, with fear in his eyes. He ran into Yasuho, who was wincing with every movement, caused by her earlier injury. Not wanting trouble for himself (he didn’t really care what happened to Yasuho), he decided to call a truce, at least for the night. They retired for the night behind a cave, where Jotaro and Jonathan were taking shifts sleeping. It seemed like a safe place.


	3. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second day unfolds, and things escalate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i have no life help

Upon leaving a sleeping Diavolo, Yasuho had run into a weary Jolyne, who showed no sign of hostility. They agreed to search for resources, and meet up when they had obtained a reasonable amount. Dio and Steely Dan were doing a different type of hunting: they were hunting for other tributes, rather than supplies. Whilst they did spot glimpses of some of the other tributes, they weren’t fast enough to capture any of them.

 

Kars and Gappy’s truce had not lasted. Kars was now running for his life, for Gappy was clearly the most terrifying individual he’d ever seen in his life - and was far more powerful than Kars. This had started to when he had woken up to the sight of Gappy looming over him, holding a rough spear. He had been running ever since.  

 

Goods were arriving from the sponsors: a hatchet for both Valentine and Sex Pistols No. 4, which were received eagerly (slightly less so for Valentine; he was slowly going insane). These could be helpful, in multiple areas.

 

Kira had run into Jonathan, and despite his appearance, decided he would be good for protecting him. He beckoned him away from the camp and Jotaro, and they ended up practising archery. Whilst they were absent, Jotaro busied himself constructing a shelter, in the hopes that it would be more secure than a cave. He had deduced this from the fact that: a) his open camp had been raided and b) last night his cave had been invaded. 

 

Even though Sex Pistols No. 4 had received a hatchet, this was pushing him to the edge. He already had awful luck, it was no wonder he was here and felt this way. He had awoken Diavolo, which he thought he could use to his advantage. The leapt at Diavolo, begging him to kill him. Diavolo considered this and concluded that this could bring extra attention to him and his identity, declined. Sex Pistols No. 4 didn’t know how to feel. He still had his life, but it was torturous. He tearily stumbled along, before bumping into Hol Horse, who was staring at the ever-expanding pillar of smoke in the sky.

 

In a bid to compete with those who had received weapons, Johnny had decided to craft himself a slingshot. He thought himself to be very resourceful and decided that a slingshot would be appropriate, as he could sling rocks far from his hill. Nearby, Alessi was alerted by the sound of something landing in a puddle. He was instantly on high alert, looking for the person who had thrown the rock. Unbeknownst to him, it had been launched by Johnny, but unfortunately for Josuke, he was the nearest to Alessi. In a fit of fear, Alessi whipped around and grabbed Josuke round the head, Plunging a sais into his chest, and then his head. He was repeating this action over and over again until he realised what he was doing, and by that time, it was too late. He was holding Josuke’s lifeless corpse.

 

Mista and Midler had both been exploring individually and ran into each other somewhere along the way. They were walking along together when they happened upon a river. They were drinking the water, the first they had had for a while when they noticed a red streak creeping along. Midler and Mista followed it along until they reached Josuke’s corpse, which was bleeding out into the crystal clear water. Midler screamed at the sight. Giorno emerged from a woodland patch where he had been picking flowers (and probably talking to woodland creatures). He gasped quietly, and wordlessly placed the flowers he had been saving for his treehouse on his chest. They stood and paid their respects for a while.

 

***********************

 

As darkness settled over the arena, the daily cannon shots could be heard, echoing through the dusk. Today there were only two names in the sky:

 

Speedwagon

Josuke

 

Dio could feel the creeping feeling all over again (he was adamant it wasn’t guilt), and Alessi felt lost- after all, he had killed someone he didn’t know over something as trivial as a small sound, which seemed to him to be an overreaction.

 

***********************

 

Johnny didn’t know that it was his fault that Josuke had been killed, nor did he care. He cooked his pitiful rations over his fire, the crackling flames being the only sound he could hear before he put them out. Now alone, Kars could see the faint glow from his fire. It doesn’t really concern or interest him, so he decides to ignore it, it’s kind of comforting, after all. Funny Valentine could see the flames as well but wasn’t sure if he was sane, so he ignored it, just like everyone else.

 

Midler had left Mista behind after their disturbing encounter and was now prowling around in the low light. She seemed to be harmless, she was clearly unarmed, just like Yasuho, who was creeping up behind her. Yasuho grabbed her arm, twisting her around. She looked kind of threatening in the low light, even if she was usually the least menacing person to exist, the atmosphere and light cast strange shadows across her face. Out of sheer fright, Midler used as much force as she could muster to whip around, which pushed Yasuho to the floor. She was so scared, and she wanted to make sure she wouldn’t be attacked again. As these thoughts raced through her head, she realised she had overpowered the younger girl, shoving her face into the ground, suffocating her. She hid the corpse in a shady patch and ran from the area. 

 

Far away, Jolyne has a nightmare- she could hear muffled screaming, and she was wandering around in a secluded area. Just before she uncovered the identity of the corpse, she awoke in a cold sweat. She looked around, and Yasuho had gone, causing a sick feeling to arise in her stomach. She prepared to leave, hoping that Yasuho was still alive, somewhere.

 

Jolyne’s footsteps in the fallen leaves were moving rapidly and were the cause of quite some confusion among the other tributes. One person who heard this was Steely Dan, who decided to leave his position in the tree, to scope out the cause of this noise. The first person he ran into was Kira, who didn’t look too phased by the events so far. For some reason this mixture of smugness and calm annoyed Steely Dan in an indescribable way, causing him to shove the blonde out of pure, petty malice, who stumbled before his head smashed into a jagged rock. Kira’s life slowly faded away, but Steely Dan had no regrets, he was glad he had gotten rid of someone like this, all smug and annoying.

 

Alessi, still slightly bothered, had been seeking shelter, when he had stumbled upon Giorno’s treehouse. It had a calm atmosphere and was occupied by Diavolo and Dio as well. Everyone in there seemed to be fine with each other, which to Alessi, seemed unusual. Alessi thought it was drugs, but as we all know, Giorno Giovanna has a dream, and that dream so happens to be against drugs. He clambered up, and in exchange for shelter, agreed to take part in the sleeping shifts they had set up. Down below, Gappy was still prowling around, gripping his sickle tightly. Unfortunately, Sex Pistols No. 4 happened to stray into his path and was greeted by a slit throat and being left to bleed out, not that he minded. Dio didn’t mind either, even if he had a clear view of the massacre below.

 

Jonathan had gotten lost on the way back from archery and was now meandering around the foliage, kept awake by paranoia and sheer will. However, this was waning fast and he found himself blacking out for short periods of time, before collapsing out of pure exhaustion. Further away, Mista and Hol Horse were huddled together, Mista still haunted by the image of Josuke’s lifeless face, heard the thus of Jonathan hitting the ground and gulped, squeezing his eyes harder shut. The fact that Jonathan hadn’t returned was bothering Jotaro, he couldn’t lie. But, he decided that he needed to sleep, and so he put his fire, the one he used for cooking, out, and retired for the rest of the night.

  
  



	4. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some unexpected deaths and rivalries, and dangerous situations involving Giorno Giovanna reach a peak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter could be quite dark, but enjoy!

It was still very peaceful on Johnny’s hill. He was collecting fruit from below a tree, as he couldn’t reach the top, for obvious reasons. He was oblivious to the chaos below, when he observed the many sounds of someone climbing. He dragged himself closer to the sound, and this revealed none other than Hol Horse. He had decided he would be safer higher up, and so was climbing, when he came face to face with Johnny Joestar. Hol Horse said something along the lines of “fellow gun users need to stick together”, and Johnny then rolled his eyes and backed away.

 

Jonathan still hadn’t returned to Jotaro, when Steely Dan stumbled into his shelter, nearly taking out the supports. Jotaro muttered continuously under his breath, but begrudgingly tended to him. As for where Jonathan was, he had run into a rather distressed Midler, and as his “pointless gentleman’s honour” dictated, he decided he would protect her. They roamed around for a while, before deciding a productive idea would be to look for other tributes, and so with each other for company, they departed. 

 

This was also happening on the other side of the arena- Mista was leading Jolyne and Gappy (he was only leading because he threatened them) on a hunt for other people, and it wasn’t long before they stumbled across Funny Valentine, who was staring into space, muttering to himself. If they had been paying attention, which they weren’t, they would have noticed that he wasn’t completely incoherent, but wished to be back in the safety of the White House.

 

Diavolo and Dio were, ironically, working together. Diavolo was initially apprehensive, given the failure of all of his past alliances, which was probably more due to his personality than anything else, but this seemed to be going okay, at least so far. Giorno had left the treehouse where they were all lodging, in search of clean water, as one river that occupied the arena was filled with blood. He had been searching for around two hours, when he found a small brook, fast moving and crystal clear. He cupped his hands and sat and drank. It was refreshing, and he washed himself off in it, not wanting to waste the opportunity.

 

Kars had decided that Alessi needed to die. He had caught him being a creep, and it mildly annoyed him. He justified his actions by telling himself that Alessi was truly evil, and even if he wasn’t, it would put the other man out of his guilt. He grabbed him by a large portion of his hair, and repeatedly cracked his head against a rock, the small bells in his hair jingling the entire time. They could also have served as a warning to the others: it kept them away, as nobody really likes Alessi anyway.

 

***************************

 

Four cannon shots rang out through the still night, shattering the silence. There was one for each “unfortunate” death. 

 

Bang! Kira.

Bang! Yasuho.

Bang! Sex Pistols no. 4.

Bang! Alessi.

 

One death that really hit home was the death of Yasuho. She was nearly always so nice- it was unapparent as to why she had been killed, she was always so nice to everyone.

 

***************************

 

For an unknown reason, someone had sponsored Gappy with medical supplies, or maybe it was just out of pity. And, slightly more sensibly (perhaps), Jolyne had been supplied with an explosive. He had been running away from Kars, but that was now unnecessary, as Kars, accompanied by Funny Valentine (still questioning his existence) and Midler, had set their sights on Diavolo. They soon reached him- it seemed it was his fate to continue his cycle of deaths. He was swiftly executed, and never heard from again.

 

Giorno Giovanna had been climbing up to his treehouse, he thought he was doing pretty well so far. He was in a semi-daydream state, when Diavolo’s piercing scream cut through his mind. He moved in a way akin to a jump, missing the handhold, skidding. He began to fall, it felt so slow. The branches cut at his skin and clothes. They pulled at his hair and poked at his face. He hit the ground in slow motion, with a sickening crack. He yelled out in pain, but nobody seeked to help him. He slowly died, laying there in the bed of soft pink blooms.

 

The few screams of pain and death had rattled many of the other tributes. As the new day dawned, Jotaro and Steely Dan huddled together by the dying embers of a fire, and across the arena, Jonathan and Dio had set their differences aside, and banded together with Hol Horse, Johnny and Mista, setting up a camp on Johnny’s hill. They had agreed to sleep in shifts, protecting each other.


	5. Day No. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giorno shouldn't climb trees. Don't let him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not as dark  
> this chapter might be a bit shorter, i have fewer things to go off of now.
> 
> enjoy x

Kars, still looking for Gappy, was now running from Jotaro, another terrifying human being. He had been cornered and masterfully diverted the other’s attention in the nick of time and rushed out of there. Gappy, meanwhile, had found Jolyne, and they agreed to work together, even if just for the day. With the way things were going, it looked set to be an okay day.

 

Jonathan, Dio, Hol Horse, Johnny and Mista had split up. Jonathan had returned to Midler, with the reasoning that he enjoyed her company. Hol Horse had decided to divert his efforts to something more creative and was constructing his shack, all on his own. We bow to his independence. Dio, out of (possibly) pure spite, had spent the majority of his day whittling a wooden spear. He felt that having a pointy object close at hand was comforting, which is slightly odd.

 

When Jotaro left, looking for someone (this was just before he attacked Kars), Steely Dan soon followed suit. He had found Johnny, sat on the floor, looking very angry. Steely Dan agreed that, in exchange for 12 rupees, he would carry Johnny, like a taxi. However, after a while, Dan began to wear on Johnny’s nerves, and Johnny yanked his hair, so he was dropped. He claimed that it was because he thought they would be able to gather resources faster if they were on their own, but in reality, Dan is just incredibly annoying.

 

Mista had found Funny Valentine huddled in some sort of ditch, and in a bid to haul him out of his misery, proposed that they could find, and then pool their items together, putting them on an even field. This seemed to cheer up Valentine somewhat- or maybe it was just because Mista was younger than him. It still seemed to be a good day- it was peaceful, and nobody had died yet.

 

***********************

 

As dusk settled, the daily cannons rang out, which was unexpected, considering the peaceful nature of the day. It was not long, however, before the remaining tributes made the connection between the disappearances yesterday and the cannon shots now shattering the silence.

 

Bang! Diavolo

Bang! Giorno

 

As the noise faded away, the organisers of the event sent in sparks, torching the treehouse, and the tree it was in. It served as a reminder to the others that being peaceful amounts to nothing.

 

************************

 

Kars had run into Dio, and upon deciding that they would ignore the food chain for the night, and had an intelligent conversation, regarding who should eat who, and also sleeping shifts. However, for Jolyne, it wasn’t so easy to sleep- she could hear Johnny screaming in pain, the sound drifting to her on a small breeze. Mista was also asleep, or nearly, for he had passed out due to exhaustion. He had been looking for Giorno’s treehouse, hoping to set up camp there, but had passed out before he got to the towering tree. Everything seemed to be going slightly downhill.

 

Jotaro had given up on Jonathan ever returning and had adjusted to Steely Dan having taken up permanent residence, and they were now talking in hushed tones, debating over those left. On the subject of Jonathan, he was now very far away, having lost Midler (who was now clutching hands with Funny Valentine, for some unknown reason), trying to treat a nasty infection. It had started with a simple scratch, but now the skin had taken on a greenish tone, and it was concerning him.

 

In a secluded area, far away from all the others, Gappy was alone, or so he thought. He regretted his earlier actions and was now hiding so that no-one would try and take revenge. There was a rustle in the nearby bushes, and from them, emerged: Hol Horse! Gappy wriggled away, before changing his mind and begging for death. Hol Horse refused- he was honourable, and wouldn’t kill someone without reason. He backs away, leaving a curled up Gappy alone, for the rest of the night.


	6. Apologies

I'm sorry, I have lost the image files I based this off of. So as of now, this fic is discontinued, sorry.

Steely Dan won

press f, gamers


End file.
